horizon_song_contest_officialfandomcom-20200216-history
Horizon Song Contest 04
|withdrawing = |system = Each country awards 12 points to their favourite, 10 to their second favourite, and 8-1 points to the others|null_points = None|winner = [[We Don't Run From Anyone]]}}Sofia (/ˈsoʊfiə, ˈsɒf-, soʊˈfiːə/ SOH-fee-ə, SOF-, soh-FEE-ə;1213 Bulgarian: Со́фия, translit. Sofiya,14 |semi-final_1 = 13/09/2018|semi-final_2 = 13/09/2018|grand_final = 15/09/2018|nul_points = None|winning_song = We Don't Run From Anyone}}15 IPA: ˈsɔfijə ( listen)) is the capital and largest city of Bulgaria. The city is at the foot of Vitosha Mountain in the western part of the country. Being in the centre of the Balkan peninsula, it is midway between the Black Sea and the Adriatic Sea, and closest to the Aegean Sea.1617 Sofia has been an area of human habitation since at least 7000 BC.4 Being Bulgaria's primate city, Sofia is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies.18 Sofia is one of the top 10 best places for start-up business in the world, especially in information technologies.19 Sofia was Europe's most affordable capital to visit in 2013.20 Sofia hosts some 1.23 million3 residents within a territory of 492 km²,21 a concentration of 17.5% of the country population within the 200th percentile of the country territory. The urban area of Sofia hosts some 1.54 million9 residents within 5723 km², which comprises Sofia City Province and parts of Sofia Province(Dragoman, Slivnitsa, Kostinbrod, Bozhurishte, Svoge, Elin Pelin, Gorna Malina, Ihtiman, Kostenets) and Pernik Province(Pernik, Radomir), representing 5.16% of the country territory.10 The metropolitan area of Sofia is based upon one hour of car travel time, stretches internationally and includes Dimitrovgrad in Serbia.22Unlike most European metropolitan areas, it is not to be defined as a substantially functional metropolitan area, but is of the type with "limited variety of functions".23 The metropolitan region of Sofia is inhabited by a population of 1.68 million8 and is made up of the whole provinces Sofia City, Sofia and Pernik, comprising more than 10,000 km².24 Sofia City Province has an area of 1344 km2.40 Sofia's development as a significant settlement owes much to its central position in the Balkans. It is situated in western Bulgaria, at the northern foot of the Vitoshamountain, in the Sofia Valley that is surrounded by the Balkan mountains to the north. The valley has an average altitude of 550 metres (1,800 ft). Unlike most European capitals, Sofia does not have any large rivers or bridges, but is surrounded by comparatively high mountains on all sides. Three mountain passes lead to the city, which have been key roads since antiquity, Vitosha being the watershed between Black and Aegean Seas. A number of low rivers cross the city, including the Vladayska and the Perlovska. The Iskar River in its upper course flows near eastern Sofia. The city is known for its 49 mineral and thermal springs. Artificial and dam lakes were built in the twentieth century. While the 1818 and 1858 earthquakes were intense and destructive, the 2012 Pernik earthquake occurred west of Sofia with a moment magnitude of 5.6 and a much lower Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong). The 2014 Aegean Sea earthquake was also noticed in the city. Big 6 Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final